mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Henderson vs. Diego Saraiva
The first round began and they touched gloves. Henderson landed a good leg kick. He dodged a high kick. He replied with a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Henderson landed a body kick. He blocked a high kick. He kneed the body twice. Again. Four fifteen. Another nice leg kick. Saraiva replied with four minutes. Saraiva kept his hands low with little head movement. Three thirty-five. Henderson landed a body kick remaining. Three fifteen. Henderson worked a single. Saraiva tried a flying omoplata. Three minutes. He hung off of Henderson. Henderson laid him down. He landed a left. Henderson landed a right. Two thirty-five. Saraiva rolled for a leg. Two fifteen. Saraiva hugged a leg and ate some lefts in under. Three right hammerfists. Saraiva stood and got a double with two minutes. Saraiva landed a shoulder strike. Henderson stood. Saraiva laid back with one thirty-five. Henderson landed a right. One fifteen. Saraiva tried a single. One minute. Henderson stuffed it. He elbowed the back. He was warned twice for hitting the back of the head. The fight was paused. The crowd booed. They continued touching gloves. Thirty-five. Henderson landed a leg kick. Another one. Fifteen. Henderson kneed the face. He landed a counter right. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Henderson landed a leg kick. Saraiva missed a telegraphed flying knee. Four thirty-five. Henderson landed a body kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Saraiva landed a body kick. Henderson landed a right. Henderson stuffed a single, landed in guard. Big right and a right elbow. Three thirty-five. A right elbow and another. A left elbow. Three fifteen. Saraiva swept and had the back. Three minutes as Henderson stood with it. He turned and worked a double and got it. Two thirty-five. Henderson landed a left hand. Two fifteen as he passed to half-guard. Left elbow. Two minutes. Henderson landed three rights. Henderson landed a left elbow. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Henderson landed a left. One minute. Thirty-five remaining. Henderson landed a right. Fifteen. The second round ended. Is that Riggs in Saraiva's corner there? Yep, that's him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Henderson landed an uppercut and kneed the face. Again there heh. Four thirty. Saraiva blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Henderson missed a flying knee. Four minutes. Henderson kneed the body. He stuffed a single. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Henderson blocked a high kick and ate a body kick but replied. Henderson got a beautiful double. Three minutes. Saraiva stood. Henderson got another big double to two thirty-five. Henderson landed a right. Two fifteen. Another right. Is that Varner commentating? Ironic. Two minutes. Saraiva hugged the leg. One thirty-five. Henderson landed a left. One fifteen. Henderson landed a left. Saraiva hugged the leg. One minute. Saraiva stood eating a biiiig knee to the groin. He had to take a moment. The crowd booed. They continued touching gloves. Henderson blocked a pair of high kicks and got a double with thirty-five. Yep that is Varner. Haha I rule. Saraiva hugged the leg. Fifteen remaining. Henderson defended a leglock. The third round ended. They hugged. Henderson had the UD.